


Watching

by sabershadowkat



Series: Tempting Fate [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift of music. <br/>Songs mentioned by these artists not listed: Cheap Trick, Commitments, Shaggy, Neneh Cherry, Enigma, Jewel, Sarah MacLachlan, and Enya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

Buffy was surprised when she entered her bedroom to see the gaily wrapped package on the center of the bed. She had been anticipating the blindfold or perhaps another note, not a gift. Smiling, she picked it up and examined the wrapping. A bright blue bow was stuck on top of the thin package. She carefully slit the tape from the blue paper so as not to rip it. She planned on saving it in the shoe box with the notes and flowers. 

Under the paper she found one of those record your own CDs in a clear case. Curious, she moved to the stereo and put it in, turning the volume up since her mother was still gone. The first song Buffy recognized immediately from the movie Ever After. She'd also heard it many times on the radio and it always made her want to dance. Loreena McKennitt's Mummer's Dance was meant to be a celebratory song of life as per Willow. Her best friend used this song in some of her Wiccan rituals. 

Setting the case down, she let the music flow into her, causing her to sway. She picked up a lighter and lit the candle on the dresser, then went over to the one on the night stand. Once lit, she turned off the lamp, and the room was bathed in a soft glow. 

Happily, she let her body move as it desired, the music washing over her, lifting her spirits and her heart. She danced around the room, utilizing all the open space, not caring if the neighbors looked through the open window and saw her or heard the music that poured outside. 

Laughing, the song ended and merged into another upbeat one, this one she recognized from one of her mom's CDs. Kicking off he shoes, she bounced around to the loud music, singing along with the words she knew. "I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me. I'm beggin' you to beg me..." 

That song segued into Paul Simon's You Can Call Me Al, making her laugh as she thought of the video with Chevy Chase. That one led to Savage Garden's new Animal Song as she continued to dance about the room. She was breathing heavily from the exertion, but she was exhilarated with the freedom of movement. 

_Cause I want to live like animals  
Careless and free like animals   
I want to live   
I want to run through the jungle   
With the wind in my hair and the sand at my feet_

The tone of the music started to change, growing more sultry. Buffy's hips began to sway, her arms dancing above her head as she moved to the beat. _Mustang Sally_ led to _Oh, Carolina_ as she danced, her pelvis thrusting erotically to the sounds pouring from her stereo. The pulsating reggae made her feel daring and naughty as she nodded her head in time. 

The tunes slowed, becoming arousing as she ran her hands over her body to _Move with Me_ and _Carly's Song_. They moved down along her sides, over her hips to push along the tops of her thighs. On the way back up, she let her fingertips meet over her womanhood before sliding up her stomach, over her breasts, then up to her cheeks and ending running through her hair. She let herself go, almost feeling her lover watching her as she danced for him. 

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, her flushed face shining with a light sheen of perspiration, her hair mussed from pushing her hands through it. Her eyes, though, were what caught her attention. They glowed with an inner light as the music playing from her stereo ran through her veins, electrifying her. 

She felt beautiful, energized and sexy all at once. She wished for her lover to be there at that moment, feeling the way she felt. The beat changed again, becoming softer, more soothing. _Foolish Games_ followed by _Full of Grace_ played over the speakers as she swayed slightly in front of the mirror, her eyes closing as her body calmed. 

She climbed onto the bed, snuggling up against a pillow, holding it as if it were her lover. With a small smile on her lips, she drifted into that pleasant space between awareness and sleep as the quiet strains of _Lothlorien_ filled the room. 

And outside the window perched on the roof was her secret lover, watching her as he always did, with an echoing smile on his face. 

 

End


End file.
